1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to hair dryer systems having a hair dryer and one or more removable powered attachments connected to the hair dryer in which the attachment and hair dryer draw power from a power source below a predetermined value of power, and when the hair dryer is disconnected from the attachment, the hair dryer has a reduced power draw than when connected to the attachment. This disclosure also relates to powered attachments that provide additional functionality to such hair dryer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available hair dryers typically have the maximum Underwriters Laboratories (UL) rating of 1875 Watts. Accordingly, these hair dryers are unable to use attachments that draw additional power because the hair dryer and attachment will exceed the maximum UL rating. Furthermore, most hair dryers that have a rating of 1875 Watts undesirably generate unneeded heat that must be reduced prior to contact of the heated air to a user to maintain safety and comfort and meet the safety requirements of agencies such as UL. Thus, these hair dryers consume more power than needed to dry hair effectively thereby leading to great inefficiency. Further, attachments that do not consume power limit the functionality of the attachment.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide hair dryer systems and methods that may be used with one or more powered attachments that reduce power consumption when the attachment is disconnected as compared to when the attachment is connected. There is a further need for powered attachments that provide the additional functionality to the hair dryer system such as vacuum, straightening, accelerating airflow, detangling hair, dispensing liquid hair products, ionizing, or any combinations thereof.